


Act Of Revenge

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: NY, Without a Trace
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Taylor is kidnapped and it's up to Jack and co. to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion Danny Taylor is referred to as 'Danny' and Danny Messer is referred to as 'Dan'.

_August 23rd 2006, 6:45am_  
  
Danny Taylor sighed in frustration as he looked at the contents of the refrigerator. It was nearly empty, save for a few cans of soda, a small quantity of milk and something that looked like it had been a carrot when it was younger.  
  
"I think we need to go shopping," Danny called through to the other room where he could hear his lover getting up.  
  
"Is the fridge empty?" was the sleepy reply he got.  
  
"Almost," Danny replied, pulling out the milk and sniffing it cautiously. He scowled when he smelt that it was emitting a foul odour.  
  
"We'll go when it's empty, then."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, "Dan, if you can make a meal out of a mouldy carrot and a coupla cans of soda, you have my respect.”  
  
Dan Messer arrived in the doorway to the kitchen, looking dishevelled and slightly disorientated. “That’s all?” he asked in surprise.  
  
Danny nodded, “That’s all she wrote,” he agreed. “You’re going to have to grab a coffee on the way to work,” he informed Dan, dumping the milk in the trash. “It’s either Starbucks or go without. Doesn’t make a difference to me.”  
  
“I don’t know how you can drink their coffee,” Dan grimaced.  
  
“Well, it ain’t as good as the coffee you make, but since we’re running low on supplies I’ll take what I can get.”  
  
“We going shopping after work, then?” Dan asked.  
  
Danny nodded his head, tossing his suit jacket on and grabbing his keys. “Call me if anything comes up.”  
  
“You too,” Dan replied, grabbing hold of the front of Danny’s shirt and pulling him closer. Dan placed a gentle kiss on Danny’s lips before he released the other man. “Love you,” he whispered, smoothing down the front of Danny’s shirt once more.  
  
“Love you too,” Danny replied, kissing Dan once more before leaving the apartment, heading for the nearest Starbucks.  
  
 _2 hours missing_  
  
Special Agent Jack Malone leant against the nearby wall watching as Forensics bustled about in the one bedroom apartment. He felt like a failure, one of his own was missing and he had done nothing to prevent it. He hadn't even seen it coming.  
  
“This isn’t your fault,” Vivian Johnson said softly, steeping up to the side of Jack.  
  
Jack didn’t even bother to ask how she knew what he was thinking. “It feels like it,” he whispered, shaking his head to clear it slightly. “What have you got?” he asked her.  
  
“A neighbour saw Danny leaving to go to work at about seven o’clock same as he always does. He always arrives at work with a Starbucks coffee cup, we’ve had agents flashing his picture at all the shops in the surrounding area. His usual shop is just down the street but the waitress that's always on at this time says that he never turned up there this morning.”  
  
Jack stepped into the apartment and glanced around. “It’s obvious someone else lives here with him,” Jack said, noticing the different styles of jackets and different sized shoes that were behind the door. “Do we have any idea who yet?”  
  
Martin Fitzgerald stepped up to them. “The neighbour only knows them as Danny. Not sure if that means they’re both called Danny or it just means ours. I’ve put a call into the landlord to have a look at the rent contract. But he’s conveniently in California for the week. Did either of you....” Martin indicated to the photo’s of Danny with a blond haired man.  
  
Jack and Vivian shook their heads. “Let’s just concentrate on getting him back, okay?” Jack said. “That’s what’s most important right now.” Martin and Vivian nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Jack headed into the bedroom and glanced into the closet. He reached in with a gloved hand and pulled out a navy blue windbreaker. “I think I know where to look for our mystery boyfriend,” Jack said, turning the jacket around so Martin and Vivian could see the jacket.  
  
Stencilled on the back was the letters, CSI:NY.  
  
 _3 1/2 hours missing_  
  
Jack walked up to the reception desk at the NYPD's crime lab. "May I help you?" the receptionist smiled up at him.  
  
Jack flashed his badge. "I'm Special Agent Malone, FBI," he glanced down at the notebook in his hand. "I'm looking for Detective Messer." They had found a letter addressed to Danny and a 'D. Messer', Jack assumed it was Danny's secret boyfriend.  
  
"He's over there," the receptionist replied, pointing behind Jack.  
  
Jack smiled in thanks and followed her finger. Standing at the bottom of the stairs with a tall black haired man was the blond from the photo's in Danny's apartment.  
  
Jack stepped up to them. "Excuse me, Detective Messer?" he asked.  
  
The blond glanced at Jack wearily. "Yeah?"  
  
Jack flashed his badge again. "I'm Agent Malone with the FBI," he introduced himself. Jack watched as the other man's face fell. "Can I speak to you a moment?"  
  
Dan nodded his head, "I'll see you later," he told the black haired man, who nodded his head and excused himself. Jack and Dan stepped off to one side where they could talk semi-privately. "Is this about Danny?" he asked immediately.  
  
"How did you know?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
"When an agent from the FBI's missing persons turns up, it's obvious it can't be good news," Dan replied.  
  
Jack sighed and pulled out his note pad and pen to make notes. "Unfortunately it's not. Danny didn't turn up for work this morning."  
  
Dan's hand went to cover his mouth. "What?" he whispered. "Everything was fine this morning."  
  
"What happened this morning?" Jack asked, pen poised and ready to write.  
  
Dan sighed. "Erm, Danny gets up about six. He goes for a quick jog around the neighbourhood to pick up the paper. He woke me around six forty-five. We made plans to go shopping after work and he left.”  
  
“What time did he leave?”  
  
“About six-fifty.”  
  
“Did he say anything about taking a detour on his way to work?” Jack asked.  
  
“He likes to get coffee from the Starbucks on the corner. He said he was going to stop there on his way in,” Dan replied.  
  
"How long have you known Danny?" Jack asked.  
  
"Five and a half years," Dan replied.  
  
"Is there anyone you can think of that might want to hurt him?" Jack questioned.  
  
"You mean other than people he's crossed at work?" Dan smirked humourlessly. "No one. Danny tries to be nice to as many people as possible."  
  
"Do you think someone could have taken him due to homophobia?" Jack asked quietly, not wanting people to overhear him.  
  
Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it's possible, but we've never had any trouble before."  
  
"There's always a first time," Jack murmured, scribbling something in his notepad. "Where were you between seven and seven-thirty?" he asked.  
  
"I had an early call out this morning so I was on my way to a crime scene with my boss," Dan replied. "Mac Taylor."  
  
"Taylor?" Jack repeated.  
  
"No relation to Danny," Dan smiled slightly.  
  
Jack smiled back at him and closed his notepad. "Thanks for your time, detective. If we have any more questions,"  
  
"I'll be available whenever," Dan finished for them, holding his hand out to Jack. "Bring him back," he begged.  
  
"I will," Jack swore, shaking Dan's hand.  
  
 _5 hours missing_  
  
Martin quickly walked up to where Samantha Spade was sitting at a table, surrounded by files from Danny's recent cases. She was going over them to see if there was anyone who might hold a grudge against Danny for any reason.  
  
"I got something," Martin told her.  
  
"Good, because so far none of these have turned anything up," Sam sighed in annoyance.  
  
"At about seven this morning a cab driver saw someone matching Danny's description being ushered into a black SUV."  
  
"And he didn't do anything?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
  
Martin shook his head. "The cabbie didn't think anything of it until we showed him Danny's picture. But now, he thinks that the guys were acting suspicious."  
  
"Did he get a good look at them?" Sam looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"He's with a sketch artist now," Martin replied. "But he did give me a partial licence plate." He handed her a sheet of paper.  
  
"Well, lets run a search on this and cross reference them against people Danny has been in contact with recently."  
  
 _7 1/2 hours missing_  
  
Jack looked at his agents from behind his desk. "Anything?" he practically begged.  
  
"I've got the sketch of one of the guys," Vivian informed him, "no one recognises him."  
  
"Show it to Detective Messer," Jack instructed her, "see if he recognises him." Vivian nodded her head. "What about the SUV?" he asked, turning to Martin and Sam.  
  
"No one that's been in contact with Danny recently has a car whose registration matches the one we've got. It's possible the cabbie misread it," Sam suggested.  
  
"I suppose," Jack sighed. "Expand your search so that it covers more time," Jack told them. "Just to be sure."  
  
They all gathered their notes and went their separate ways.  
  
 _8 1/4 hours missing_  
  
"Agent Johnson," a man's voice asked from behind Vivian.  
  
Vivian turned around and smiled when she saw Dan standing behind her. "Detective Messer," she greeted, holding her hand out to him.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" he asked. Vivian shook her head. "What kind of kidnapper doesn't demand a ransom?" Dan muttered to himself.  
  
"We have a few leads that we're following up," Vivian assured him. "Would you mind looking at a picture?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not," Dan replied.  
  
Vivian opened the brown envelope she was holding and pulled out the sketch of the kidnapper. "Do you recognise this man?" She handed the paper to Dan.  
  
Dan reached out and took the sketch off of Vivian. "Oh my god," he whispered, staring down at the drawing in horror. "I don't believe this." He looked up at Vivian, his eyes wide in fear. "This is Sonny Sassone."  
  
"We suspect that this man kidnapped Danny," Vivian informed Dan.  
  
"What?" Dan demanded. "That bastard!" he growled.  
  
Vivian ignored Dan's outburst. "Do you have any idea where we can find this Mr Sassone?" she asked.  
  
"He's Tanglewood," Dan told her.  
  
"Why would he have any reason to hurt Danny?"  
  
Dan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "When I was younger he wanted me to join Tanglewood but I wanted to stay on the right side of the law and turned him down. He threatened that I'd regret it one day. Oh god," he whispered, closing his eyes, "this is all my fault."  
  
Vivian put a hand on Dan's arm gently. "This isn't your fault, Danny," she assured him. "This is Sassone's problem and now he has to deal with us."  
  
 _9 hours missing_  
  
"Jack!" Martin cried excitedly. "I've looked into this Sonny Sassone's past and he was arrested by the NYPD almost two years ago for murder. The judge was lenient and let him go with a few hours community service." Jack looked at him in disbelief. "Apparently the judge didn't think that there was enough evidence to prove that Sassone was the one that murdered the guy. And get this," Martin continued, "he owns a black SUV and the licence place matches the partial we got."  
  
Jack looked at him hopefully. "Tell me you know where we can find him," he begged.  
  
"I've checked into it and he owns a small work shop. It's abandoned now. Would be the perfect place to hold a kidnap victim."  
  
Jack jumped up and grabbed his gun. "Call SWAT," he instructed. "We're going there now."  
  
 _30 minutes later_  
  
Jack shut off the sirens of his car about a block and a half away from where the work shop was.  
  
The work shop they were looking for was shabby looking and practically falling apart. It appeared to be the perfect place to hide someone.  
  
As soon as Jack had jumped out of his car, he reached for his sidearm. Vivian, Martin and Sam were right behind him as he slowly made his way towards the entrance. He knew that SWAT was on their way but there wasn't a hope in hell that Jack was going to sit around and wait for them to arrive.  
  
Jack silently motioned for Vivian and Sam to head around the back in case Sassone tried to make a run for it.  
  
Jack and Martin paused outside the front door, preparing themselves for what may lay behind the door.  
  
Martin put his hand on the door handle and paused, looking at Jack questioningly. Jack nodded his head, holding his gun ready as Martin turned the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
Jack quickly stepped inside the room, Martin covering him from behind. The building consisted of one room and in the centre of that room Danny was tied to a chair with another man standing over him.  
  
"Freeze FBI!" Jack cried, his gun trained on Sassone.  
  
Sassone looked up and Jack saw that he had been holding a knife to Danny's throat. Danny's face was dirty and bruised. There was blood falling from a cut above his eye and there was a graze on one side of his jaw from the knife.  
  
"FBI?" Sassone chuckled, stepping away from Danny and turning to Jack. "Well, I gotta admit that one's a surprise." Sassone turned when the door leading out the back was flung open, allowing Vivian and Sam to enter the room. "Was expecting the NYPD."  
  
"Drop the knife, Sassone," Jack instructed.  
  
"What this?" Sassone asked, looking at the knife he was still holding. "He deserves to die. Just like Messer deserves to suffer."  
  
"This has nothing to do with either of them, Sassone," Vivian replied. "Messer made the choice not to join Tanglewood. You need to accept that."  
  
"Accept it?" Sassone laughed. "I think you need to accept that you're going to lose your latest kidnap victim."  
  
"He's not a kidnap victim, you bastard," Jack snarled. "He's an agent."  
  
Sassone took a step towards Danny, but before he could get close enough to hurt him Jack pulled the trigger of his gun, firing two bullets into Sassone's chest.  
  
No one moved for a few seconds after Sassone fell to the ground. Vivian cautiously made her way into the room, gun still trained on Sassone, and kicked away the knife. She knelt down and pressed two fingers to Sassone's pulse point.  
  
"He's dead," she said, looking up at Jack.  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Good."  
  
 _FBI building_  
  
"Should we see how he is?" Vivian asked, looking through the glass into the meeting room.  
  
Jack followed her gaze and smiled when he saw that Danny was being held onto tightly by Dan. "No," Jack whispered. "Let them be alone."  
  
  
"I am so sorry," Dan whispered, burying his face in Danny's shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Danny assured him, pulling Dan closer.  
  
"Sonny took you to get back at me," Dan murmured.   
  
"You can't control the way other people act, Dan," Danny said, pulling away slightly. Danny put a hand under Dan's chin and titled his head upwards to look at him. "Please don't think that I blame you for this," he begged. "I blame Sassone for what happened. Not you."  
  
"God, Danny," Dan whispered. "I so don't deserve you."  
  
"Don't say that, Dan," Danny instructed. "Just don't." Dan smiled back him. "Can you take me home now?" he asked.  
  
Dan glanced over his shoulder at Jack who was stood outside the room. "If Jack will let me," he replied.  
  
"I think he'll trust you with me," Danny chuckled. He looped his arm through Dan's, not caring who saw them; their secret was out and Danny wasn't going to hide anymore. "Come on, take me home. Then you can take care of me until I'm all fixed again."  
  
Dan grinned and walked out of the room with Danny, remembering to send a nod of thanks in Jack's direction.


End file.
